vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:黒いKuroi
Welcome While we always appreciate edits, I recommend that you read the for the structure of a song page (if that's too troublesome, trying to model it after a well-formatted page like Senbonzakura often works as well ;)). But please remember to check who uploaded the YouTube video (the Vocaloid Wiki does not link to videos uploaded by these people), and Google Translate's romaji isn't always the sexiest (if there are troubles do not hesitate to call for the help of other editors in the comments section of a page). Please don't let this discourage you from further editing, and we hope to see more contributions in the future :) —umbreon12 05:35, May 1, 2015 (UTC) : Ah yes it's also useful to preview a page before publishing; it saves you from having to click the edit button several times in confusion because something's odd —umbreon12 05:41, May 1, 2015 (UTC) About your edits HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~~ Please add romaji, pinyin or romaja in the title of song article. And there is no categorization of individual voicebank of VOCALOIDs. Any question, article guideline read. DisaPP (talk) 19:13, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Reminder Seeing your editing style of making disjointed small edits, if you are doing this solely for wiki badges, please note that this can get you banned. (See Thread:101071 and User talk:Kimberly AJ) —umbreon12 01:26, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Before you make another page Please view the for constructing or at least look at previously made song pages. As DisaPP said, add the romaji in parenthesis after in the title. Notice how most song pages have this, unless the song is in English or Spanish mostly. I also highly recommend working on song pages that features a language you're at least familiar with to start. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 22:53, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Image names Example: "703233fa9c43fcba7beb59176c4c83a4.jpg" Don't name images like that. It's actually against image policy to do that. You have to give the image an actual name. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 23:21, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Lyrics Layout When you add Japanese and romaji lyrics, use this template for the simplicity of further edits by other contributors. In addition I recommend you read this tutorial before putting romaji and English translations. Damesukekun (talk) 21:54, June 6, 2015 (UTC) As I said, use this template if you create a new page. Your lyrics layout is messing when someone corrects romaji transliterations. Damesukekun (talk) 01:55, June 8, 2015 (UTC) About "Official English" titles Hi! I wouldn't count too much on these. They're all translated with Google, that's why I never add them to the articles. They're exceptions like "Prisoner of Love and Desire" and "Genealogy of Red, White and Black" but I don't trust on the others... --ColorfulAnon (talk) 20:12, June 9, 2015 (UTC) 真·操戈天下 "真·操戈天下" wouldn't have its own page. If it's a spin off of 权御天下, then it would go to Derivatives. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 03:40, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :Then why did you say it's a spin-off in the description if it's not one? It would be under "权御天下" Succeeding Versions section if that's the case. :I suggest asking Umbreon126 before publishing the page then. :- Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 03:54, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Ask Umbreon126 about what to do with this. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 03:57, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Song Page "Contributions" Hello! I noticed you have an awful lot of song pages on your "contributions" list. I would like to suggest you remove a lot of these if the contributions you gave weren't really major. Usually, a "notable contribution" would be actually creating a page by yourself, or cleaning up/fixing an entire page's layout. Adding or removing letters/words, a URL or changing the pageview count aren't really contributions! For example, I've created over 200 song pages on my own, but even then I don't put them all on my page because it makes it extremely laggy and hard to pay attention to the page. I just think it would help improve your page if you narrowed down your contributions and likes to bigger and more actually notable things. Thanks! Happy to help! Just be sure to take it into account. It's a lot easier on the admins if the pages aren't so massive and clunky :'D OtterJiang (talk) 06:38, June 12, 2015 (UTC)OtterJiang I'm semi-retiring Yeah.... like the header says, I'm kind of retiring. I'm retiring from making Tianyi and YANHE song pages because there's so many and I can't keep up. This also leads me to ignore Xin Hua when she does need more stuff given that she's still new. XP The only time I'm ever making Tianyi/YANHE pages is if they're featured on albums or if they have some sort of importance (promotional, iconic/meme, additional demos which in the case would only be Tianyi's since "Jasmine Notes" and "Stopped Working" don't have full PVs yet), or of course, if they have group/duets with Xin Hua. I'm also only working on Ling demos and if I'm able to, early Ling songs once she is released, but something tells me she'll shoot up 100k songs quickly so we do have to charge into her stuff too. o3o I've already discussed this with OtterJiang privately. She's volunteering her time to take up Tianyi and YANHE songs... plus she does make Spanish, English, Korean and Japanese pages too, so she will end up having her hands full or tied. Anywho, I ended up adding some "Chinese Priority Songs" on my Sandbox. You can check it out. You DO NOT have to follow it, it's only there for organizational purposes. As you can also probably see, you are indeed granted permission to edit my Sandbox to add and remove songs in the song list that matches with the recommended guidelines. If you want to follow it, that's cool, but if not, that's also fine. :) To sum up, Tianyi always has loads of songs... and there are still original songs out there that has 100,000 views and up that we miss. At this point, she doesn't really need song pages of songs with under 100k, but of course, this doesn't stop anyone from making it if they wanted to. YANHE doesn't always hit 100k, so 50,000+ is fine. And like Tianyi, if you want to make pages for songs with under this number, that's always welcome. Xin Hua is Xin Hua. I'm going to do my best to make as many songs as possible for her. Other volunteers are welcome. I'm going to see if I can ask Caiyin to help me with these as she does like Xin Hua a lot. XD And Ling, of course, is still in demo mode, which I can usually handle unless for whatever reason, I'm not available on the day the demo comes out. So feel free to look around and help if you would like to, but again, you don't have to if you don't want to. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 16:16, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Re:Edits on User:Misteryeevee/Sandbox Don't worry about it. I apologize for exploding. I've had a rough day. Still not an excuse to be angry with you. You kind of.... ninja'd me while I was working (was also multitasking with chores as well), so I got annoyed.... it just didn't help I was having a bad enough day as it is. I am putting your edits back on, but changed a few things, depending on what it was. There were a few incorrect things in terms of the song box. But thanks anyways. Please ask before making edits on a song page in my sandbox for future reference. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 23:44, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Songbox Set up a page correctly and don't do useless edits just to add a songpage to your list, and then you can give me advice. OtterJiang (talk) 14:59, June 19, 2015 (UTC)OtterJiang Okay Unless you're actually going to be helpful like umbreon, I would like to ask you keep your disrespectul and rude, immature commentary to yourself. Don't give me advice when you get upset when others give it to you, it makes you look like a hypocrite. Keep your attitude out, because this is supposed to be a professional website and I'm tired of the way you act. Sorry, but I've noticed how rudely you've been acting towards both me and Mistery, and we're both tired of it. OtterJiang (talk) 17:18, June 19, 2015 (UTC)OtterJiang http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/「Ib」?curid=37929&diff=413208&oldid=407065 Please use template:shared instead of ' , thanks! —umbreon12 19:48, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: winner loser-你们以为这样就结束了嘛 Lyrics You can take this song if you want to. I kind of just left it there .3. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 03:52, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Want to take charge? What I'm asking is if you would like to take charge or handle Ling songs once she releases? Otter and I both strongly feel (As well as people outside the wiki) that Ling's songs would easily shoot up to 100,000 views, so they would clearly be considered "Priority". And seeing how you tend to go after songs quickly and do tend to make multiple pages a day, I figured you would be rather capable of hunting down and making pages for Ling's songs, as long as they're original, of course. As you already know, Ling is already extremely popular, so out of the gate, she'd be a challenge, yes? I honestly believe if anyone could handle her, it'd be you. Otter and I can still help (As well as Umbreon, but he isn't always here). I still go after songs featured in albums (only if they have official and released PVs), but unfortunately, I'm extremely limited when it comes to those. I only look for album songs if the album is recorded into the wiki, like The Stage 1 or SingSingSing, for instance. So unless Ling is featured in an album we have up over here, I can't exactly help much. I am still restricting myself to Xin Hua songs and demos. Also, the To Do list section of my Sandbox is up for anyone to grab. They're there because they do need a page and they follow what is up in the guidelines of my Sandbox. But as I once said, the guidelines are... well... just guidelines. They are not the rules or the "Bible" of the wiki, and they're completely optional. They're simply recommendations. I do like how you are setting your own benchmarks (songs with at least 40K views). That is great to see. It helps keep you organized, so I do hope you continue making goals and benchmarks for yourself. :) Keep up the good work, Kuroi! You can absolutely refuse this idea of being the main editor for Ling songs if you would like to. It's merely an idea Otter and I had. Thanks for reading. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 23:25, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Jyutping? Out of curiosity, have you ever dealt with Jyutping before? There are rare times when we come across Cantonese songs. I don't know how to work with them and Umbreon takes his time trying to figure it out. :/ Or do you only know Mandarin? - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 17:48, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Ah, I see. Thanks for replying. We'll just do our best about it. ;w; - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 21:14, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Romanize Kuroi, I don't want to really go through your Sandbox, in case you're in the middle of editing and my edit overrides yours. But ah, don't forget to romanize the producer names in the song boxes. :) - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 03:03, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Ah, that's right, school! I have forgotten about everyone needing to return to school. >< I haven't been in school for a while now, but I'll be returning to college in the fall. I needed some time off... Best of luck to you then in advance. :) And you're welcome about the producer names. :) You are greatly improving. I apologize for my past behaviors, I'm not exactly that friendly to everyone... though, looking back at all the comments I posted on the wiki, I feel like my personality is either good or bad, overly positive or overly negative, or even caught in between. I'm very unsure about what my deal is, but I'm struggling to get better. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 03:42, June 30, 2015 (UTC) ID comments Kuroi, There is no need to add "official" as a comment in the songbox anymore. Apparently, some people thought it was cluttering the space before, so we only comment if it's a reprint (and/or subbed), reuploaded, delete, authorized reprint (meaning it's official, but under someone else's account other than the producers), or something else like "3D PV" or something. This wasn't something that was really discussed, but I thought I'd let you know. :) - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 23:07, November 9, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you for telling me that. :——[[User:黒いKuroi| 'K'''ur''o''i♪]] ☏ 21:57, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Sandome no Fuyu Lyrics Hey! I was wondering if there was any particular reason why you changed certain lines of the song via capitalizing the first letter of only a few lines? It's more uniform to keep it all lowercase, and that's been the main layout for lyrics. I've been updating a lot of Japanese songs to have all lowercase since that's the style we've been going for, so I was just curious why you'd changed Sandome no Fuyu. I didn't want to go change it back if you had a reason for it, is the thing! Thanks, CykeP (talk) 01:48, December 4, 2015 (UTC)CykeP : Okay, thanks! I wasn't aware I'd been missing parts >_> I appreciate the help! Edits to 不完整的剧情 Just a few things. *Chunbai-P seems to refer to himself in English as "Yukinsnow". At least, this is just assumed from his official SoundCloud. If I recall, he does list himself as "Yukinsnow" in the description from time to time on the Western sites? *Chunbai-P has an official YouTube, NicoNico, and SoundCloud account. NicoNico and SoundCloud are less used, but it's not a bad idea to check anyways. *For the background, when refering to the title, use the Pinyin version and bold that. This is the same for Romaji, Romaja, etc. The only time the title is in English is if the song is obviously in English or if it has an official English title (or an approved one). *"This song exceeded 10,000 views". We don't list that. We only list "This song exceeded 100,000 on ____" as a substitute for "This song is in the Hall of Fame" (which is 100,000 views for NicoNico uploads). *We don't use icons for derivatives. Bilibili and SoundCloud never have the thumbnails up, that's just how it is. The only time we add icons is if it's in an album. *The date thing. You don't really have to put in the full month name, I just did it because I was nit-picky. XP But for future reference, if there is multiple uploads through different medias (like in this case, bilibili and YouTube), we only add whichever one was uploaded first (the bilibili one for this song). Thanks. We could use more Stardust pages. *thumbs up* - Viper of the Stars Talk Page 03:32, December 29, 2016 (UTC) :It's no problem! The "This song exceeded 10,000" does happen from time to time, so it's no problem. :You've improved a great deal since you started (and I apologize for being impatient a few times if I recall. I'm too crabby for my own good orz). We especially don't have enough people helping with the backgrounds and that's always welcomed! :) :- Viper of the Stars Talk Page 03:50, December 29, 2016 (UTC) 深夜诗人 Hey, would you be able to help write a background for 深夜诗人 (Shēnyè Shīrén) if you have time? - Viper of the Stars Talk Page 17:12, April 20, 2017 (UTC) 达拉崩吧 Hi, would you be able to help write a background/elaborate on 达拉崩吧 (Dálābēngba) if possible? I'm not really sure what's going on, but from what I can tell, it seems that they're saying the names of characters in the lyrics? If that's the case, the names should be capped. I just can't tell which words are names. ;_; - Viper of the Stars Talk Page 21:07, May 4, 2017 (UTC) RE: IP 108.185.169.112 Thank you for letting me know! It's been taken care of. - NebulousViper Talk Page 20:27, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Sharing the World Hey Kuroi, would you be able to help with the Chinese lyrics for Sharing The World? I wasn't able to complete them because I couldn't read the lyrics on the screen (too difficult to read with that background for me) and I keep messing up when trying to transcribe traditional Chinese. - NebulousViper Talk Page 16:41, February 28, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you!! ♥♥♥♥ :NebulousViper Talk Page 23:07, February 28, 2018 (UTC) Name translations I am forever grateful for your help with the English names for the Chinese songs. I try to do it for the names that seem short or look easy, but they're really not lol. Seems complicated orz. I usually ask for help outside the wikia, but the people I ask are usually busy (and this is also why most of the song pages have no backgrounds either. Over 400 Chinese song pages actually-). ^^; But again, thank you very much! - NebulousViper Talk Page 06:44, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Re:孟姜女 If there is official or accepted translations provided by the producer then they are allowed on the page. It does not matter if this translation was not sung, it just means the translation was provided as a source. We have English translations of lyrics for Project DIVA. This is only due to the official North American release. Miku does not sing in English in any of these songs. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:18, March 4, 2018 (UTC) Re:Help Hey Kuroi, I can go take a look, no problem! And it's okay if a background is lengthy, just as long as it's not repetitive. - NebulousViper Talk Page 01:28, March 6, 2018 (UTC) :It's no problem! To be honest, I couldn't really find anything to cut out. It's rare that we have detailed backgrounds such as this. But to help make it look less bunched up, I tried separating them into paragraphs. I also changed the tenses into past rather than present. Does that seem better? :- NebulousViper Talk Page 01:48, March 6, 2018 (UTC) 爬山虎与青苔 You wouldn't happen to know someone who knows how to romanize the Sichuanese dialect would you? It seems that 爬山虎与青苔 (Páshānhǔ yǔ Qīngtái) is sung in this dialect and the pinyin isn't matching up entirely... ^^; - NebulousViper Talk Page 06:26, March 6, 2018 (UTC) :That's okay! Worth asking anyways. :) :- NebulousViper Talk Page 18:53, March 6, 2018 (UTC) ::It's no problem! I found your response to be fascinating. I don't know much about Chinese culture itself, not just the language. I grew up Americanized and was encouraged to learn more about American culture rather than Chinese so these are things I don't know about. I was actually wondering to myself if the Sichuanese dialect was simply not romanized very often, and I often forget that Mandarin and its pinyin were pretty much the standards in the mainland. I'm just not sure what to do with the page at this point though because I've never made a page in a distinct dialect like this aside from Cantonese (and I'm not even the one making Cantonese pages either. Umbreon was usually the one making them. Jyutping is too difficult for me to figure out). Probably just leave it be and hope someone knows what to do with the lyrics maybe. ^^; ::- NebulousViper Talk Page 21:56, March 6, 2018 (UTC) 血 I have a question. What is the difference between "xuè" and "xiě" when using "血"? - NebulousViper Talk Page 03:01, March 20, 2018 (UTC) :Ohhh okay! I think I get it now. Thank you! :D :- NebulousViper Talk Page 04:02, March 20, 2018 (UTC) 九九八十一 Hi Kuroi, Would you mind taking a look at 九九八十一 (Jiǔjiǔbāshíyī)? I'm not sure if I added the correct roles for the characters (especially Lorra because the Weibo post listed her as "压龙大仙", but she seems to look like the Nine Tailed Vixen to me). - NebulousViper Talk Page 21:37, March 26, 2018 (UTC) :Ohhh okay. That makes more sense. Its been a while since I've last seen anything related to Sun Wukong lol. :- NebulousViper Talk Page 23:20, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Needing help with some pages Hey Kuroi, I just noticed that some of the song pages that I checked over in the past with a friend (back when she was available to help with backgrounds) actually lacked backgrounds. There were a few that she couldn't figure out and I forgotten about them over the years. Would you mind taking a crack at them? If not, that's fine. *天空物语 *高等卒业存在性证明 *Van Gogh's Sunflower *星屑碎片 - NebulousViper Talk Page 07:24, April 7, 2018 (UTC) :Ahh thank you! I do recall her mentioning that "天空物语" and "星屑碎片" were complex and she gave up as soon as she saw the pages. ^^; :And sure, do the best you can, but don't stress yourself out over them if it ends up being too difficult and irl stuff comes first. .w./ :Don't worry about the formatting. It was just something I noticed when I came home (which was a few minutes after you edited it actually) for the day. :Best of luck! :- NebulousViper Talk Page 04:52, April 8, 2018 (UTC) ::It seems that 相思赋 lacks one as well. I'm sorry for adding on. TTATT ::- NebulousViper Talk Page 21:20, April 17, 2018 (UTC) :::Thank youuu! :::- NebulousViper Talk Page 00:11, April 18, 2018 (UTC) ::::Please don't zap me, but I found another one. TTATT 神的女儿们 ::::- NebulousViper Talk Page 22:03, June 1, 2018 (UTC) CYNICISM Official English Title Translations Hey! I noticed that you edited some of my earlier edits regarding song titles on the page CYNICISM, Neru's new album. Those English titles are taken from the booklet that came with the album, so I assumed those to be (pretty much, considering they're in the physical discography) the official translation. Could you maybe add the romaji before each song's English title instead of replacing it? Just a suggestion. Jerrybibo (talk) 03:48, April 10, 2018 (UTC) English-Japanese Hi! Just want to say, I'm really sorry if I caused you any headache with my edits on the English - Japanese article. ^^; I didn't mean to vandalise it or mess it all up - I was only trying to fix the grammar and wording of some of the text in the article, but using the visual editor somehow must have messed up the formatting of the article and phoneme tables for some reason without me even realising it (e.g. it'd replace the IPA text with WIP template placeholders for some reason). Once I realised this, I've managed to put my edits in while keeping the formatting of the tables in place by using the classic source editor. LeahC54 (talk) 22:21, April 11, 2018 (UTC) 祀雨师录 Lyric Hey Kuroi, I was looking over the lyrics for "祀雨师录" and I was unsure of one character. The part where it says "云輧戾止 洒雾飘烟", I'm unsure of how "輧" is pronounced. In both YANHE's and Ryuu's versions of the song, they seem to say "peng", but I've been getting "ping" (and one even "pian") whenever I look it up. - NebulousViper Talk Page 03:31, May 9, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks! .w./ ::- NebulousViper Talk Page 00:41, May 10, 2018 (UTC) Y U NO ACTIVE! Yo Kuroi! What happened to you! Y U NO ACTIVE! VocaloidDefence 14:33, August 28, 2018 (UTC) :Uber, there is no need for Kuroi to explain why she is inactive. It's her business, not ours. :- NebulousViper Talk Page 20:13, August 30, 2018 (UTC) Ooops sorry Nebulous.... --VocaloidDefence 23:06, August 30, 2018 (UTC) Discord verification Hello, Please confirm that the account on Discord K. 525 is you. Thanks. :D Tokina8937 22:12, October 13, 2018 (UTC)